Hidden Desire
by the7unforgivablesins09
Summary: Horo and Ren have hidden lusts for each other. Will they recognize it? Or will they just leave it be? Yaoi! WARNING!: RATED M! My first YAOI fic. Be kind! R&R are greatly appreciated. Thanks! :


Hidden Desire

**Hidden Desire**

"Horo! Let's go!" Ren called out impatiently.

The Asakura Inn was currently empty as Yoh and Anna were visiting Yoh's family, Anna had agreed to let Horo stay for as long as he cleans the house and obey her every command. Anna, being the uncaring bitch she is, did not know that Horo was going to go with Ren to train so she just left the house to him, with the usual commands to clean the house and threats to kill Horo if her house was destroyed.

"Hai! Coming!" Horo shouted back. Horo quickly threw everything he needed in his bag and shoved the contents down to close the zipper.

"_Wahhh! This packing stud is waaaay to troublesome!_ Horo thought

"HORO!" Ren fumed

Horo, having heard Ren's voice promising bloody murder if he didn't go down now, scrambled to grab his bag and his snowboard. Horo, being the forgetful blunette he is, had not realized the he forgot to wear a shirt. He only realized it when Ren pointed it out to him by saying

"Oi, baka! In case you haven't noticed you're not wearing a shirt!"

Horo looked down and saw that what the purple-headed angel of his dreams said was right. He looked at Ren, who was looking down at the floor his face covered by his purple mane, and said

"Haha seems like it. Could you give me another minute to grab a shirt?"

Ren merely nodded his response, not bothering to look up at Horo

"Cool" Horo said, before he dashed back upstairs; leaving the Tao still looking at the plain wooded floor

_Stupid Ainu, wasting my training time! I wouldn't have agreed to this if Yoh's father didn't advice it. Stupid Chocolove, ditching us! Damn it! STUPID DAMN RICE!_

Ren sat on the couch, continuing to damn everybody who persuaded him to go through with this nightmarish training! To top it off he would have to spend it with his least favorite person in the whole world, his greatest love, his hidden desire.

"Horo" Ren breathed

He loved the way Horo's named sounded; the way it played on his lips and the way it made his tongue move. He continued to let his thought wander until the image of the topless Horo crawled into his mind. Ren shook his head in a futile attempt of losing the beautiful image but to no avail. Seeing as he couldn't shake the image off, Ren continued to drool over HoroHoro's perfectly firm chest, his titillating six packs, and the immaculate broadness of his shoulders, the slight bulge of his ever hard muscles, those powerful arms, and the pinkish-white glow of HoroHoro's tasty flesh. It was all driving Ren mad with lust! Every detail of the blunette, every curve, every bulge; he wanted to lick, to nip, and to suck. He wanted to feel Horo inside of him; he badly wanted to taste the passion of his pleasure.

"Horo" Ren breathed again, snapping from his lust filled lie of thought

He looked around and sighed in relief. He felt and uncomfortable tightness in his black silk pants and thought…

_Huh? Why do my pants feel tight? Did they shrink?_

Ren looked down at his pelvic area and noticed, with wildly shocked eyes, the bulge that came from his hardened member.

_Shit! I cannot face Horo like this! I need to take a super cold shower, now! _

"Damn him! Damn it!" Ren cursed under his breath

"I'm back! Let's go!" Horo called out from the base of the staircase

Ren walked up to Horo and gave him his ever famous Death Glare

"What?" Horo asked, innocently

"I need a shower" Ren announced

"What?! Right _now?" _

"Yes, right now!"

"But, the training!" Horo groaned

"I don't care! Shower! Now!" Ren commanded

"Fine!" the Ainu complied

Horo led Ren up to his bedroom. He opened the door to reveal a simple, somewhat childish room filled with the ice shaman's favorite color; you guessed it blue.

Blue sheets; blue curtains; a blue rug, a blue bean bag too! The only things that weren't blue were the knickknacks he collected.

Ren rolled his eyes at Horo

"What?!" Horo said blushing

"Blue?" Ren said sarcastically, cocking up his right eyebrow

"Deal with it" was the Ainu's quiet reply

"Whatever" Ren said, shrugging his shoulders "Bathroom?" he asked

"There and here's a towel"

"Thanks"

Ren steps into the bathroom and closes the door shut behind him. Horo hears the click of the lock and lazily lies down on his bead.

_Tch, stupid Ren, making me rush and fumble around like that…Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Damn him! I'd rather go to Chocolove's gigs than be alone with that vicious lion, that graceful swan, my love, my everything…Ugh! Damn it! _

Horo mentally slaps himself for awaking those feeling that he had cried over for so long.

"Oi, baka! Does this thing have a heater?" Ren asked, impatiently

Horo immediately, his line of thought broke, looked at the purple-headed shaman

Horo couldn't help but gape at Ren when he saw the other shaman half-naked. His black silk pants still in place making his skin glow pinkish-white in contrast. Revealing his firm chest, his perfectly chiseled six packs, the hard muscles that could be seen by the slight bulge of Ren's arms, and his face! Oh, his face; the exquisite arch of his nose, the zest in his golden eyes, the robustness of his faultless pink lips, and the shy pink hues that peeked from his cheeks. These were all telltale addictions that would ultimately lead the ice shaman to his doom! But, who cares? To have this entrancing angel before him was like heaven on earth.

_Shit, why the hell did he have to leave his pants on?_ a horny Horo thought

Without even thinking about it, Horo stood up and made his way towards Ren. Ren, who was greatly confused, wore a questioning look on his face; which HoroHoro found cute and only made him walk towards the Chinese Shaman faster until he was facing Ren; their faces only inches apart. Horo looked at his angel's golden eyes and then to Ren's full pink lips that were slightly apart, from the gasp of surprise that escaped Ren's lips.

"O-oi, b-baka, what do you think you're doing?" Ren asked, in a futile attempt to make Horo back off

Horo just shrugged and thought _As Yoh says 'Come what may'_

Horo, then, pinned Ren to his bedroom wall by trapping him in between his arms that were on either side of Ren's head.

"S-sto-"

Horo cut Ren off. He kissed Ren passionately on the lips, making Ren know, in the process, all his pent-up lust and love for the Chinese Shaman.

Ren tried to push the older shaman off but was unsuccessful; the more he tried to pry Horo off the more Horo wrapped his arms around Ren's slender hips, gripping him into an unbreakable hug.

_This is so wrong!_ Ren's mind screamed, but when he felt Horo's heartbeat pounding in time with his own, he realized this was all that he wanted all along; to be with the one he loved, and that person that he loved was ironically none other than the Ainu-baka. Ren slowly started to kiss back, melting into his lover's embrace. Horo smiled into the kiss and ran his tongue over Ren's bottom lip asking permission to enter. Ren parted his lips to let the man-of-his-dreams tongue to dance with his own.

Their tongues did the talking; expressing every emotion, every hidden desire, but most importantly the forbidden lust that now was both fully discovered and realized as both of the shaman's tongues danced together in a seductive tune.

Horo broke that kiss, reluctantly, for some much needed air. Both shamans were panting trying to catch their breathes from the earlier affectionately seductive way of expressing their undying love for each other.

"Horo…" Ren panted

"Shhh…" Horo said placing his index finger on Ren's now swollen lips

"I'll do the talking, you just listen, ok?"

Ren merely nodded in response, waiting for what Horo would say.

"Tao Ren from the very first moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew that you were someone very special to me and a person would go through hell to be with. Ren, what I'm trying to say here is… I love you Ren, with all my heart, my soul, and my being"

Horo eyed Ren with doubt in his eyes; yeah Ren kissed him…but that doesn't mean that Ren loved him. So many thoughts were running through his mind and the fear and anxiety were clearly making his heart beat at _least _10 times faster.

Ren just kept quiet, still quiet shocked at Horo's confession. He knew that Horo loved him the very moment their lips touched but to actually hear it from the Ainu-baka was just too much.

This has got to be the best day of my life, I don't even care if this is a dream! Ren thought

"Ah, s-so Ren, I-I mean it's o-okay if y-you d-don't f-feel the same way a-and you can always g-get as f-far f-from me a-as possible a-and—"

"Shut up, baka!" Ren said, a smirk plastered on his lips; cutting off Horo's monologue. He grabbed Horo's collar roughly and pulled the ice shaman closer.

"Your not gonna hit me right?" Horo asked uncertainly, eying the fist that was very close to his face

"No, baka" Ren chuckled

Ren pulled Horo in for another kiss. Horo's usually placid eyes grew wide with shock at Ren's sudden gesture but were soon overcome as the Ainu melted into the kiss; finally he knew; finally he understood.

_Let the games begin _both lovers thought simultaneously

Ren ran his tongue over Horo's lips to ask for permission to enter his lover's dark carven. Horo gladly opened his mouth to let their tongues meet once again in another alluring, yet deeper and hotter dance.

Ren wanted more! He wanted to taste every bit and corner of HoroHoro's flesh; everything that his lover could offer. Ren carried HoroHoro to the bed, with out breaking their kiss and gently placed Horo on the center of the divan.

Ren broke the contact of their mouth and strategically placed butterfly kisses across the Ainu's jaw bone, then traced it down to his neck but before he could arrive at his destination there was an obstacle: Horo's shirt. Ren quickly ripped it off, making an already horny Horo shiver as the cold wind hit his bare chest, and latched himself into the ice shaman's neck. Ren sucked it, and sucked it hard, earning a moan and a gasp from the ice shaman.

"Ahhhh... Ren…mor- uhh…."

Horo couldn't believe the pleasure that was surging through out his body, it was like tiny electric sparks; but that was just it they were _tiny_. He wanted MORE of this addicting drug, that was his Ren; he smiled at that thought; _his Ren._

Ren stopped licking and sucking at Horo's neck when he felt that he had sucked every bit of the tasty flesh. He looked down at his own masterpiece and was greatly pleased; that was obvious through his wide smirk. He had made sure to leave a mark every time; this was his way of marking Horo as_ his and his alone. _

Ren, then, began to travel lower into the Ainu's not-yet-but-soon-will-be un-sucked and un-teased regions. He started off with Horo's nipple, sucking and licking it until it became hard; that made the ice shaman moan in pleasure; his body shivering under Ren.

"S-sto…" Horo tried to say; amazed that he could barely finish a sentence due to his present state of heavenly bliss.

"A-ahhh…Ren…" Horo moaned, when Ren nibbled on his nipple, making Horo feel yet another surge of pleasure. This, however, was not the tiny sparks he felt when Ren was sucking his neck, this surge made the ice shaman arch his back, unconsciously rubbing against Ren's already hard length.

Ren took a sharp intake of breath as he felt Horo rub against him. He had been too preoccupied in pleasuring _Horo_ that he forgot his own needs.

_But not for long _

"St-stop… t-t-teasing…" Horo stuttered, in between moans of pleasure and hitched breathes

Ren smirked at what his sweetheart had said and released Horo's captured nipples only to travel lower by means of licking and sucking ,until he got to stomach and navel. Ren sat up and took off HoroHoro's belt; his pants and boxers coming off in quick succession. Ren couldn't help but gaze at Horo's perfect body. He felt like the happiest man alive to have Horo as his lover.

Ren's gaze, then, dropped to Horo's painfully hard erection. He smirked at this, making the other shaman blush and look away. Ren cupped Horo's chin and began to kiss Horo's already swollen lips, making sure to rub his black silk pants over Horo's length. Horo moaned into Ren's mouth when he felt the soft silk being rubbed against his member. He'll never see silk the way he used to see it again, a piece of cloth! He'll see it as a sex toy! Damn the wonderful things the Tao was doing to his ever needing body. Damn it! Damn him!

Horo saw his chance, he then took off Ren's belt and tugged hard at his pants; signaling that he wants them off, _now!_ Ren was only glad enough to cooperate; he immediately took off his pants and boxers in one fluid motion and threw them at a far flung corner in the room. Horo looked at Ren's whole body and was amazed then his angel could be even more heavenly, and not to mention erotically hotter, than ever before. Ren got back on his knees and on top of Horo, he's knees at both sides of Horo's slender hips. He suddenly grabbed Horo's member roughly, earning a gasp and yet another moan from Horo, and began to pump it; agonizingly slow sending sparks of immense pleasure up Horo's spine. Ren could tell Horo was enjoying this when he earned yet another arch of Horo's back and when he heard his lover's shallow, sexy, and uneven breathes.

"Ah….uh…R-Ren… uh…"

Ren was enjoying this all too well, and to stretch the enticing fun he found in this; he kissed the top of Horo's member and licked off the pre cum; smirking all the time he made this gesture of love.

"_Ren_!" Horo gasp "That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war" Ren shrugged

Horo pouted his lips and turned away from Ren. Ren smiled at this and then, without any notice whatsoever, Ren took Horo's manhood into his mouth, tightening his throat so he could take in as much of Horo as he pleased; swirling his tongue around it, as he got deeper and deeper.

Horo, who as clearly taken by surprise, couldn't stop the sudden burst of bliss that took over his body. He arched his back, putting more of himself into Ren's ever moist and evilly erotic mouth. Ren reacted to this by hungrily sucking and teasing Horo's very-ready-but-not-yet-gonna-cum cock.

"ahhhh….Ren! ah….m-more…" Horo moaned, intertwining his hand with Ren's soft purple hair; quietly astounded that it wasn't rock hard; unlike another member of Ren's majestic body. Horo gently bobbed Ren's head to help him understand that Horo wanted it faster! Faster! Faster! Faster!

"Shit! Ren! I'm gonna cum!" Horo yelled

And with one last shiver and arch off his back, Horo cummed into Ren's mouth. The other shaman who was doing the "services" quickly lapped up and swallowed every last drop of the hot liquid that his sweet heart had to offer; making sure that not even one drop falls on the sheets.

"Mmmm, you taste great, love" Ren smiled, licking his lips

This made Horo blush, which only made Ren smile and take capture, once again, Horo's lips, pulling him into yet another deeper and hotter kiss. Horo moaned loudly inside Ren's moth. He was too caught up with Ren's tongue in his mouth and Ren's left hand massaging his very quickly hardening cock to pay attention to his lover's right hand. Ren suddenly slipped a digit into Horo, making the ice shaman release a gasp of pain, muffled by their kiss. Ren broke their kiss and placed apologetic kisses on Horo's neck before attempting to slide another digit. This time, Horo only let out a small whimper; but when Ren moved his digits in a scissor-like manner inside of Horo, he let out a yelp of pain.

Ren broke the contacts of their mouths and moved towards Horo's ear.

"It will be worth it, I promise" Red said, nibbling Horo's ear; sending the familiar but so much needed wave of intimate pleasure.

"O-okay…" Horo replied, closing his eyes and concentrating on the delicious sensations Ren was pulsing through out his body,

Ren inserted a third digit and began to stretch Horo, getting him ready for what would come next. Horo bit his lips to hold back the scream that had already formed in his throat.

"I'm going in Horo" Ren announced, concern lacing his velvety voice

Horo just nodded his head, trusting that his angel wouldn't let him feel too much pain.

Ren shoved himself into Horo, making the ice shaman whimper in pain.

"shhh…trust me" Ren said soothingly.

"B-big" Horo mumbled as his already fuzzy head began to, can you believe it, get fuzzier.

Ren stayed dormant in that position for some time, letting Horo get use to the feeling of something being shoved up his ass.

"Ready, love?"

"Yeah," Horo replied, putting on a brave face

Ren began slowly, establishing a rhythm as he went; he pulled his cock half way out before slamming back again into Horo.

"Shit!" Horo, cried in pain

Ren, upon haring Horo's cry, positioned himself into a different angle, searching for the Ainu's sweet spot.

"Ahh…Ren…" Horo moaned, gripping Ren's shoulders for dear life.

Ren smirked. He found it! He, then, continued to slam into HoroHoro; this time making sure to hit that same spot every time.

"Ah! Ren!" Horo gasped, his grip on Ren's shoulders tightening.

"What do you want Horo?" Ren asked, smirking.

He continued to lightly rub against Horo's sweet spot, making the Ainu shiver with pleasure under him. He wanted to hear Horo beg for it, to say that he needed him.

"Don't y-you-…ahhh… dare let- uhhh…me beg" Horo threatened in between moans

"Beg for it, Horo" Ren said simply; ramming once again into his lover.

"Ahhhh! Uhh…Re-Ren…uhhh…I need you!"

That was that Ren needed to hear. He gripped Horo's hips and began to slam into him again, this time going faster, harder. A trickle of sweat ran down Ren's forehead but he ignored it, he was too busy in his ministrations to even care. Skin continued to slap against skin as Ren's thrusts became quicker, sending shivers along the spines of both shaman's. Ren roughly grabbed Horo's neglected member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Loud moans and gasps issued out from both bodies as they finally came to realize that this was what they were looking for all along; each other. Everything else was blacked out from both their minds except massive pleasure that were pulsing through out their bodies and the love that was growing deeper and deeper by the second as they became one.

Out of the blue, a loud scream pierced the air around both lovers as HoroHoro screamed his angel's name, spurting his seed on both their stomachs and the sheets. Ren felt Horo tighten around him and with a few more thrusts cummed into his lover. Horo could feel Ren in him and was satisfied. Ren collapsed on top of Horo, both their chests heaving, their lungs aching for the air that both lovers neglected.

Ren slipped himself out of HoroHoro and rolled off him; both lovers hugged each other feeling fulfilled, at last. Ren placed a small peck on Horo's lips and smiled. He could stay like this forever, looking into Horo's captivating cornflower blue eyes. He couldn't hold it in much longer, he needed to say how much he loves the Ainu-baka and how he can't bear to live life without him.

"Horo…" Ren started

"Yes?"

"You know, I love you right?"

"Yup, I love you too. No, strike that. I love you more." Horo replied grinning

"You wish! I love you more!' Ren teased

"Equal?" Horo asked, a Siamese cat smile plastered on his red lips

"Okay" Ren said, giving up. There was no point in fighting a battle when with just one smile he could lose all the motivation to fight and just cuddle up against his sweet heart.

"Don't ever leave me" both lovers's said simultaneously.

"Okay" they said together.

"Promise?" Ren said, looking straight into Horo's enticing eyes.

"Yes, I do" Horo said, gazing back at Ren captivating golden eyes.

"Good"

Both Shamans closed their eyes for some much needed slumber; both never letting go of their hidden desire, their forbidden lust, their other half.


End file.
